Kiba's Changes
by storyteller102q
Summary: After a mission, Kiba just felt more feminine. Warning: Crossdressing


Kiba's Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I was lying on the couch, tired. While my muscles were physically fine, I felt an overbearing pressure on my mind. I needed some sleep. My mind would not be able to function properly without some. However, I should not. Sleeping too soon after a mission often gave me nightmares.

I was trying to look at a scroll. The old piece of parchment was about the formation of the Inuzuka Clan. Generally, I was proud of being an Inuzuka. We were a great clan in Konoha, some of its best trackers and frontline attackers. Nevertheless, after the mission, I could not see why anyone would be proud of how great we were. I hoped to find some answers in the ancient scrolls, but I never was that great at book learning. I always preferred getting my hands dirty, though I truly understand why they say dirty now.

My eyelids were gently falling down. I started to see sporadic images pop up, as I was drifting between the realms of those awake and those asleep. Inevitably, my body gave in to my needs and I feel into a deep sleep, and it was more horrible for that.

* * *

There was a girl. She had long, dark, locks of hair that poured off her face, with the sweet smell of lavender clingy to it. Her skin was flawless. There was no mark or scar anywhere marking her skin, just a pure, pale, and beautiful color, and with tints of lemon orange scent. Her eyes were of the same color of an obsidian blade. There were both as black as it gets, beautiful, and shined. Possibly the perfect women.

A terrible man was chasing her. He was savage, and rugged, the opposite of her perfection. He smelled of dogs, the forest, blood and sweat. His eyes while also black had no shine to them. Instead, they reflected weariness in the young man's eyes. Old men and shinobi only knew this weariness.

Two tattoos adorned his face, both the color of blood. You could see his claw-like nails, stronger than steel. They had some small stains of blood on them, proof of his murderous and animalistic inner self.

Despite the beautiful women's quick and graceful fleeing of the savage man, the savage man ran like a wolf in pursuit of his prey. Nevertheless, prey would be treated better than she would. When the savage man would get her, there would be more pain she would receive than if she were to be merely killed. No, the man who sent the savage men after her wished for her to receive true pain before her death.

When the savage man caught her, she learned pain. A surge of agony rushed through her body as he first ripped out small portions of her flesh, starting in the cheek. After he had ripped out a sufficient amount enough flesh, he cut her major veins, giving her different, but also terrifying injury. A fountain of blood was pouring

Right before she was about to die, he gave her the final dose of pain. It was the worst physically and emotionally, though it was also the shortest. He punctured through the chest, causing what little blood was left to stain the ground. He grabbed her heart and ripped it out.

The savage man then quickly sealed the body. If the village were to be paid, the man would need to see the body of the beautiful women. He would then be able to go home, and no longer need to be so savage.

* * *

A few hours later, I woke up. The nightmare was over. Reality had come.

I was scared, not of the world. I could handle that. I was never afraid of them. I was too strong for that. I could shrug off all dangers, I was an Inuzuka and never alone. But now, I had no knowledge of my limits.

Before, I could say that I was a good man at heart. Now, all I could truthfully say that I was a rabid beast, waiting to tear another apart. I would never be the same man I once was.

I then started to notice the mess around the room. A few scrolls were out of place, there were chips and crackers all over the place, a couple dishes not put away, and Hana's make-up were all out of place. Though the place was always messy, it still needed to be cleaned occasionally.

Akamaru was still sleeping. He had been doing many missions with me, and last mission put a big effort in finding the girl, and killing her guards. He deserved a good rest.

I swept the floor, cleaned the floor, and washed the dishes. I put the scrolls away in the library.

I went back to couch, but I realized I forgot something. Hana's makeup was still out. Though it was not mine, I was going to put the makeup away anyway. Hana helped me a lot with cleaning so, I owed her.

As I was walking to her room, I suddenly felt a primal urge, a strong feeling of curiosity. Yet it was stronger than curiosity. I could feel my hormones influencing my mental state. Now, all of me felt a strong urge to try on her make-up.

However, why should I? She would know. The scent would give it away. I might lose her trust. Is there any real reason to follow the urge I had…

But I started to walk towards the bathroom. I took out the lipstick and opened it. It was the first thing to put on. I felt a strong sense of happiness and fulfillment as it was touching my lips. I giggled.

When I looked in the mirror, I did not really look that different. My lips were just more red. But, it did not feel that way. I felt like I was feminine and smooth, not manly and rugged. Normally I would hate this, but I just loved it. I felt like I was a different person entirely. I could not really explain it to anyone. It was just too weird, yet so right.

Next, I started to paint my nails. I knew it was a little more complicated than it looked, so I borrowed one of her cosmetic books. I first put on a little clear nail polish to prepare the nails. I then put on a few coat of reds nail polish, and let it dry. Finally, I put on a coat of clear nail polish, and dried my nails with chakra. The whole process took me around ten minutes. But it was really worth it, my nails looked so amazing.

However, my sister came through the door, done with her work. Her sense of smell was excellent, so she had probably smelled me in her make-up even before she walked through the door. She quickly ran towards her room. By the time I turned around, she was behind me.

"Kiba, what are you doing in my room, and why are you wearing my make-up?" she asked, in an annoyed, yet slightly amused tone. I had probably betrayed her trust.

I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Okay, I was originally just cleaning around. I was about to put your make-up away. I suddenly had this weird urge to just try some on. But it was more than that. I wanted to be feminine. I don't understand why because I usually am so different and hate this stuff. I put a little lipstick on. I then put on nail polish. However, I wanted to do it right, so I borrowed one of your books."

It didn't seem that I was making my case well. But, then she put on a little smile on her face.

"Okay, you should have more control of yourself as a shinobi. I understand you just had a difficult mission, but still. However, I know how us shinobi can become very eccentric sometimes. At least you have a safe outlet for stress. Now Kiba, I will let you use my make-up for right now. But, you will have to buy your own later. However you definitely need a makeover. After all, you look like a boy. No sister of mine should look like that," she said, as I smiled.

Over the next hour, I had a feeling of pure bliss. My sister was making me into a women. Not literally, but I felt it. No longer was I handsome and rugged. I was now beautiful, and elegant looking. My hair was no longer in the mess it once was. It was now in beautiful curls. I felt amazing.

"Thank you, I look gorgeous," I said.

"Good, but it's not really complete, we need to get some clothes on you too, right?" she smiled at me.

"Wait, can I wear panties and a bra too?" I said.

"Bra yes, panties no. You realize that all the panties available right now are mine. I just do not feel comfortable giving you mine, but if you want to buy some afterwards, I'm totally fine with that," she replied.

I just hugged her. It was way more than I thought I was going to get

I had lots of Fun trying on lots of types of clothes, jewelry and accessories. The possibilities were endless, though I eventually just had on a hat, some nice jewelry, a skirt, and some cute heels.

"So, what do you think," I said said as I giggled. I felt so feminine. I had no want to return to my old self. However, what little I knew about psychology made me think that this feeling would not last forever. I would probably be back to my same old self in a couple of days, and become like this periodically.

"You're very cute, if I may say so myself. You look like a natural woman," she said as she giggled. Hana was obviously enjoying herself too.

"Thanks, I feel like one too," I replied.

However, I wasn't finished. I needed my own wardrobe. And that meant only one thing.

Shopping!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi. This is going to be a fairly short story, though there will be a few more chapters. I will apreciate all criticism, even if it is incredibly negative. Just don't be malicious.

This story is entirely gen. No pairings, Het or Yaoi. You can assume Kiba is Heterosexual, but if you want, you can ignore me.


End file.
